Rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Un an après le mort de Voldemort, Ron a changé de vie. Il erre seul sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y rencontre Drago. Que va-t-il se passer alors ? Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Salut !

Voilà une 'tite histoire sur Ron et Drago qui se passe un an après la fin de Voldemort.

* * *

Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas à moi ( dommage... ) mais à JKR.

* * *

Ronald Weasley était un jeune homme comme tout les autres. Ni plus beau, ni plus intelligent, ni plus riche que les autres. Ni plus laid, ni plus stupide, un peu plus pauvre que les autres. Un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Son meilleur ami, en revanche, n'avait rien de banal. Il était riche et extrêmement célèbre. L'adolescent le plus célèbre du monde des sorciers. L'adolescent qui avait défait le pire mage noir de tout les temps, le redoutable Voldemort.

Ron n'en pouvait plus. C'était toujours Harry par-ci, Harry par-là. À croire qu'il avait été seul à agir durant la guerre. Ils avaient pourtant été des centaines à s'être battus, à s'être défendus. Et lui, Ron, avait été au premier plan. Certes, ce n'était pas lui qui avait achevé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il avait aidé Harry dans sa chasse aux Horcruxes. Il en avait même détruit un, et c'était lui qui avait ré-ouvert la Chambre des Secrets pour récupérer les crochets du Basilic quand il avait réalisé avec Hermione qu'ils pourraient détruire les fragments d'âme de Voldemort. Mais, un an après la dernière bataille, les gens ne le voyaient toujours que comme le meilleur ami de Harry Potter, l'Élu.

Alors, Ron avait choisi de changer de vie, de changer d'amis. Il voulait absolument _tout_ changer. Il s'était donc éloigné de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait même renoncé à sa relation avec Hermione quand elle avait refusé de renoncer à l'amitié de Harry. C'est pourquoi à cet instant, il déambulait seul et sans but, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La chaleur était étouffante, il décida de s'arrêter prendre une glace à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Il ne remarqua pas le jeune homme blond qui s'assit derrière lui quelques minutes après.

-"Tu es seul Weasley ? Tu n'est pas avec le célèbre Potter ou Granger ?

-Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rien. Je m'étonnais juste de te voir seul. Mais peut-être que tu n'as pas envie de parler.

-Parce que toi tu voudrais me parler peut-être…

-Pourquoi pas.

-Depuis quand tu parles aux traîtres à leur sang, toi ?

-J'ai changé, Weasley. J'ai compris que ces histoires de sang ne sont que des conneries. Je peux venir m'asseoir à ta table, ça sera plus pratique pour discuter.

-Si tu y tiens."

Le blond se leva en prenant sa glace à la vanille et vint s'asseoir en face du grand roux.

-"Alors où sont tes deux inséparables ?

-Je ne les vois plus.

-Pas même Granger ?

-Non. Aucun des deux. Ni Neville ou Luna, non plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-Ça fait vraiment bizarre de te voir être gentil, Malefoy.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai changé.

-Je vois ça.

-Alors ?

-J'en avais marre d'être seulement l'ami de Harry Potter. Et toi, ta petite bande t'a abandonnée ?

-Oui, comme tu peux voir. De toute façon, ils n'approuvaient pas ma nouvelle vision des choses. En fait, c'est plutôt moi qui les ai laissés.

-Si je comprends bien, on est tout les deux dans la même situation.

-Ouais. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais personnellement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir changé de vie.

-Non, c'est même soulageant. Sauf que je ne vois presque plus ma sœur depuis qu'elle s'est remise avec Harry. Je présume que tes parents non pas été contents de voir ce que tu as décidé de devenir.

-Mon père ne veut plus me voir, mais ma mère, qui n'a jamais eu la possibilité d'avoir ses propres opinions, me soutient. Elle ose même s'opposer à mon père, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ensemble.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-De quoi ?

-Qu'on soit là, à parler de choses personnelles tous les deux, presque comme des amis.

-Si.

-Je crois qu'on a vraiment été con pendant toutes ces années, à nous haïr sans réelle raison.

-Disons que nous étions jeunes et que nous ne voulions pas perdre de temps à réfléchir. Entre l'enseignement de tes parents, enfin de ton père, et mes a priori sur les Serpentards, on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'essayer de se connaître.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard.

-J'ai halluciné ou tu viens de me proposer d'essayer d'être ami.

-On pourrait au moins commencer par nous appeler par nos prénoms et nous faire confiance. Ça serait un bon début.

-D'accord, euh…Drago. Ça va pas être simple de s'habituer à plus t'appeler Malefoy.

-Je te rassure pour moi aussi, Ron. T'imagines si quelqu'un qu'on connaît nous voit, il va se poser des questions, au mieux, sur sa vue, voire sa santé mentale.

-J'adorerais voir ça."

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent alors à rire ensemble, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Surpris, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant de partir de plus belle dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se promirent de se retrouver rapidement.

* * *

Voilà !

Pour le moment, c'est juste un one-shot sur une nouvelle amitié, mais si quelqu'un veut une suite qui inclurait un slash entre Ron et Drago, je suis prête à l'écrire... Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, faites-le moi savoir et je rajouterais un chapitre ou deux !

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Comme vous êtes plusieurs à avoir demander la suite ( et qu'en plus j'avais envie de l'écrire... ), la voici... Ce chapitre est très court mais c'est plus une transition avec le prochain...

La fin arrive bientôt ! ( enfin normalement )

Persos pas à moi, mais à JKR...

* * *

Cela faisait près de six mois que Ron et Drago s'étaient rencontrés sur à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme et depuis ce jour-là, ils se voyaient régulièrement. Ils étaient même devenus de très bons amis. Ils se retrouvaient le plus souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse le week-end et les jours de congé de Ron, qui était Auror. Il devait d'ailleurs souvent faire équipe avec Harry.

La relation entre le plus jeune des garçons Weasley et l'Élu était étrange. Bien sûr ils étaient collègues et depuis peu, beaux-frères, mais leurs quelques rapports étaient un peu trop formels. Et depuis quelques semaines, leurs discussions se faisaient de plus en plus rares, tandis que leurs disputes se multipliaient. La dernière en date concernait d'ailleurs Drago et la nouvelle amitié que Ron avait pour lui. Harry n'avait pas été très heureux d'apprendre que son ancien meilleur ami était maintenant celui de Malefoy. Après cela, ils avaient cessé de s'adresser la parole pendant presque une semaine, même lors du repas du dimanche midi chez les Weasley.

Ron était donc en train de se plaindre du "mari de sa sœur" comme il l'appelait désormais. Ce soir-là, Drago et lui s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un pub moldu pour être sûr de pas croiser de personnes indésirables - autant dire un membre de leurs familles, qui l'une comme l'autre, désapprouvaient cette amitié - et pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Un seul Weasley avait soutenu Ron, George, le jumeau survivant. Parfois même, il se joignait aux deux autres lors de leurs soirées entre hommes. Mais ce soir, il emmenait sa fiancée, Angelina Johnson, découvrir une invention moldue, le cinéma.

-"Je ne supporte plus ce type. D'ailleurs je me demande comment j'ai pu être un jour ami avec un con comme lui. Il me reproche d'être ami avec toi et de l'avoir abandonner, mais à ce que je sache il n'a rien fait pour sauver notre amitié. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre. En plus, il a interdit à Ginny de me rendre visite.

-C'est vraiment un salaud, ce gars. Pourquoi ta sœur l'écoute aussi ? Elle est assez grande pour décider par elle-même de ce qu'elle veut faire.

-Elle l'aime. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Lui par contre, je ne lui pardonnerai pas son attitude. Il n'a aucune estime pour moi. Je ne dis pas que je mérites d'être traité en héros, mais il oublie un peu trop facilement ce que les autres ont fait pour lui. Et je pense avoir fait _beaucoup _pour lui.

-Et tu continues à faire beaucoup pour lui. Si tu n'avais pas été là, le mois dernier, il serait sûrement mort, ce sale résidu de fond de chaudron - qui malheureusement est aussi mon père - l'aurait tué sans aucun remord.

-Je sais mais si tu voyais comme il me traite. Comme si je n'étais là que pour obéir à ses ordres, tout ça parce que môssieur-c'est-moi-qui-ai-vaincu-vous-savez-qui est au-dessus de moi sur l'échelle hiérarchique. Et Kingsley laisse faire, il n'ose rien lui dire. Je vais craquer…

-Tu n'as qu'à démissionner.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Tu pourrais aider George à la boutique.

-Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que je lui en parle, mais ça pourrait être une solution. Du moins pendant quelques temps.

-Bon, assez parlé du balafré.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Mais…"

Donc, Ron se plaignait, encore et toujours, de Harry et Drago écoutait. Le temps passait vite et les verres de whisky pur malt se vidaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Bientôt, ils furent tous deux ivres, et mis à la porte du bar quand ils devinrent trop bruyants. Ils restèrent encore près d'une heure devant le pub à interpeller les passants en riant comme des bossus. Et, au moment de se séparer, Drago déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ron.

-"Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

-J'sais pas. Une pulsion soudaine.

* * *

Je sais que je fais passer Harry pour un gros con, mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire ( en même temps, il m'énerve tellement que... )

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième et dernier chapitre

Persos pas à moi mais toujours à JKR

* * *

-Une pulsion soudaine ?, demanda Ron qui - malgré tout l'alcool présent dans son sang - avait retrouvé ses esprits.

-Bon, peut-être pas si soudaine que ça.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Que ça fait longtemps que j'en ai envie. Que j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te serrer dans mes bras. Tout simplement que j'ai envie de toi…

-Tu…"

Le roux ne pût pas finir sa phrase car Drago l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois beaucoup plus intensément. Surpris, Ron ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, à sa grande surprise - et à celle de l'autre jeune homme - il répondit au baiser. D'abord timidement, néanmoins ce fut lui qui chercha à l'approfondir. Mais ce fut lui aussi qui y mit fin.

-"Je crois qu'on ne sait pas où on en est. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, je vais rentrer chez moi. Le sommeil nous fera du bien. Nous y verrons plus clair quand nous aurons décuvé.

-Ron…, supplia Drago.

-Non, tu es complètement saoul. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, ni ce que tu fais. Rentres te coucher."

Ron transplana ensuite directement à son appartement qui se trouvait non loin du Chemin de Traverse. Après avoir pris une rapide douche, il se mit au lit. Il se tournait dans tous les sens mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait rien faire de mieux que de repenser au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Drago. Il cherchait à savoir pourquoi il y avait répondu. Peut-être était-il attiré par son ami. Non, il était hétéro. Enfin, comment être sûr, il n'avait jamais essayé les garçons, peut-être qu'il était bi. Et on lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas dire "Je n'aime pas" avant d'avoir tester. Alors avait-il aimé embrasser Drago ? Oui, il aurait fallut être difficile pour ne pas apprécier. Et oui, il le trouvait beau, mais tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point. D'ailleurs, quand ils étaient élèves à Poudlard, une bonne partie des filles de l'école étaient attirées par lui, même si la majorité d'entre elles auraient préférées être torturées plutôt que d'avouer qu'elles fantasmaient sur un Serpentard, fils de Mangemort.

De toute façon, il était idiot de penser à ça, il ne savait même pas si Drago l'avait embrassé par envie comme il l'avait dit, ou simplement parce qu'il était ivre. Il décida d'attendre de voir si le blond lui en parlerait, avant de remettre sa sexualité en question.

C'est seulement après avoir pris cette décision que Ron parvint à s'endormir. Mais son sommeil ne fut pas de tout repos. Ses rêves étaient hantés par son ami qui l'embrassait encore et toujours, puis ils se faisaient plus érotiques. Beaucoup plus érotiques.

C'est ainsi que Ron se réveilla le lendemain matin en ressentant un gêne au niveau de son entrejambe. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la douche. Là, il posa sa main sur son sexe tendu et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient pour se soulager. L'image d'un Drago nu lui apparut alors et il vint rapidement dans sa propre main.

Pendant trois jours, il resta enfermé chez lui, prétextant une maladie quelconque. En fait, il voulait éviter de croiser son ami. Chaque nuit, il rêvait à celui-là dans des positions et des tenues de plus en plus explicites. Il développait une véritable obsession pour le beau blond.

Néanmoins, il ne put pas s'isoler plus longtemps sans attirer les soupçons de ses collègues et de Drago qui avait essayé de venir chez lui plusieurs fois ces derniers jours. Il retourna donc au Ministère et accepta de sortir un soir avec l'ancien Serpentard.

Ce jour-là, Ron n'avait cessé de penser à son ami, et pas uniquement dans ses rêves ou sous sa douche. Kingsley l'avait d'ailleurs rappelé à l'ordre quand il s'était rendu compte que le rouquin n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce que disait son supérieur. Mais rien n'y faisait, la seule chose qui réussissait à conserver son attention, c'était son rendez-vous avec Drago qui approchait. L'heure arriva enfin.

-"Ça te dit qu'on aille manger chez moi avant de sortir ?, demanda Drago qui l'avait rejoint devant le Ministère.

-Pourquoi pas."

Les deux hommes transplanèrent alors directement à l'appartement du blond. Néanmoins, celui-là ne semblait pas pressé de préparer le repas. Il regardait Ron d'une drôle de façon.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Je repensais au week-end dernier, à la sortie du pub moldu. Tu y as repensé, toi ?

-Oui, juste un peu, mentit le roux.

-Moi, je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser, de rêver du moment où je pourrais recommencer.

-Euh, tu as bu ou quoi ?

-Non, je suis parfaitement sobre. Et j'ai _vraiment _envie de recommencer !"

Et avant d'avoir laissé le temps de répondre à Ron, il l'embrassa, laissant vagabonder ses mains sur le corps de son ami. Celui-ci, tout d'abord tendu, finit par se laisser aller et répondit au baiser enflammé de Drago.

-"Je crois que je n'ai plus faim, souffla le roux.

-Moi, non plus."

Les mains se faisaient de plus en plus aventureuses, se glissant sous les vêtements qui rejoignirent rapidement le sol. Bientôt les deux anciens ennemis étaient nus se caressant l'un l'autre. Lentement, Drago descendait et se rapprochait de la verge dure de Ron qu'il prit en bouche sans ménagement. Le plus jeune fils Weasley gémissait sous les va-et-vient et les coups de langue experts du fils unique des Malefoy. Puis, les corps se mélangèrent, s'emboîtèrent, avant de finalement se séparer, à bout de souffle.

-"Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hommes, dit Drago quand ils furent rhabillés.

-Moi non plus. Ni que toi tu les aimes.

-Oh, je suis bi. Mais peu de personnes sont au courant.

-Je présume que je le suis aussi.

-Je suis capable de faire changer de bord n'importe qui.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression de te vanter un peu trop, là ?, demanda Ron, amusé.

-Pas plus que d'habitude. Tu crois que l'on pourra recommencer ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça m'a beaucoup plût."

--°°--

Ron et Drago entretenaient une liaison depuis environ trois semaines quand ils furent surpris en train de s'embrasser dans le hall du Ministère par Harry.

-"Weasley ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ?

-Ça se voit, non. J'embrasse mon petit ami.

-Ton quoi ?

-Son petit ami, Potter, tu es sourd ?

-Vous êtes vraiment que deux dégénérés…

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est homo ?

-Ouais ! Vous êtes dégoûtants. Et si c'était ton père qui vous avait découvert ?

-Laisse mon père en dehors de ça. Et si on te gêne, tu n'as qu'à partir, au lieu d nous insulter. Et ne t'avises pas de parler de ça à Ginny ou à quelqu'un d'autre de ma famille.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire mourir n'importe qui d'une crise cardiaque !

-Va te faire voir, Potter !

-Reste en dehors de ça, Malefoy !

-Drago, viens on s'en va."

--°°--

Quelques jours après la dispute avec Harry, Ron donna sa démission à Kingsley et alla travailler avec Georges à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Il décida aussi de révéler à sa famille qu'il était en couple avec Drago. Et contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, la nouvelle ne fut pas trop mal reçue. Mais cette fois, son amitié avec Harry était belle et bien fini.

* * *

Alors ? Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop la fin, mais je ne savais pas trop comment terminer cette fic, donc...

Reviews ?


End file.
